beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bang Pegasis Blue Wing Ver.
Big Bang Pegasis Blue Wing Ver. is an Attack-Type Beyblade that released as a bonus Beyblade for anyone who bought the first batch of the Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs are featured. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt.The wings of Pegasus are seen above the Lightning like designs. It looks like that the wind has touched Pegasus's motif, changing it overall. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasus III *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II, it's predecessor. But whats similar about all 3 versions of Pegasus is that each one always has 2 heads on its energy ring. Its two heads looks more like that of a dragon than that of Pegasus. Although it is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs; despite the fact that it has iron fillings. Pegasus III still has uses in Defense due to it's weight and is a translucent dark blue in color. Prior to release, Pegasus III was described to be heavier due to the iron fillings added to 4D Energy Rings. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.2 grams which is the exact same as Pegasus II. Attack: 6- Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 4D Fusion Wheel: Big Bang *'Total Weight:' 41.83 grams Overview Big Bang is the first 4D fusion wheel to be introduced in the Metal Saga. Big Bang is 50 mm wide, making it the widest fusion wheel upon its arrival. It was a much anticipated part of the newly-arrived 4D System, but performance-wise, Big Bang didn't feature great use in Attack. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks, which not only increases its attack power but it's defense as well. There have also been prominent signs of "Force Smash" from Big Bang, a form of attack in which a downward impact is exerted on an opposing bey. So despite this, Big Bang may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much better than Big Bang but in all in all, Big Bang is a decent 4D Fusion Wheel at best. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Big Bang can change between a total of four different Modes, "Smash Attack Mode", "Omnidirectional Attack Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Its Upper Attack Mode is useful for getting other beys into traps and stadium outs. Due to this, Ginkga uses Upper Attack Mode more often rather than the other modes, along with Smash Attack Mode. Its Omnidirectional Attack Mode is a superior to the three modes, due to its prominent Attack power. In Barrage Mode however, it suffers from recoil, but still remain as a decent mode. PC Frame *'Weight:' 2.50 grams Big Bang features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Big Bang's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Big Bang's PC Frame also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Big Bang's Metal Frame. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 25.48 grams Big Bang features a Metal Frame, in which, along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Big Bang's Core resembles Storm, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is bulkier and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and to change Modes. Big Bang's Metal Frame is coloured metallic silver. Core *'Weight:' 13.81 grams The last part of Big Bang is it's Core. It is compromised of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Big Bang's Fusion Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place. It is coloured metallic silver. Customisations * MF-H Big Bang Pegasus 230R2F (Attack) = It speeds around the stadium and as soon it hits the opposing bey, Force Smash is used. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 125 125 is a Mid-Profile Spin Track. The spin track has the height of an attack type but the stamina to make it not scrape the floor stadium. It is utilized in mid-height stamina combos, as it is more difficult to destabilize compared to the height of 145 in stamina combos. However it has declined in popularity as the choice mid-height track due to the release of T125 and D125. It is colored a pearl white. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 ''' Performance Tip: SF SF provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction and rounded edges. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. ﻿It is a pearl white. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *This is the second Pegasus / Pegasis Bey to not use a rubber Performance Tip / Bottom. The first was Pegasis 105F. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Merchandise Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades